board8fandomcom-20200216-history
(5)Sonic the Hedgehog 2 vs (4)Super Mario World 2004
Results Tuesday, May 11th, 2004 Ulti's Analysis This match shocked quite a number of people, apparently. Some of the best posters on this board went on and on from day one about how this match was the Mario vs Sonic duel we've all been waiting for, and how Sonic 2 would win the match because of it. There's also the fact that a 4 seed had yet to beat a 5 seed in any of these contests, and the fact that Sonic is simply the cooler Mario, and deserved to win this match. IT'S A TRAP! I picked Super Mario World to win this match, and I didn't even have to think about it. I've played and beaten Sonic 2 many, many times. I've literally sat in the Casino Night zone for hours racking up tons of extra lives for no reason, have beaten the game with just Sonic, just Tails, and with both of them. I know that game inside and out, and trust me when I tell you that the game has some serious gameplay issues. Speed is nice, but when it starts getting all glitchy, then you have a problem. I've died on platforms that were going up because the game thought I was stuck between the platform and a wall. There are also the zones where you can't go fast at all, or you will die. Hill Top is a perfect example of this. And don't even get me started on how useless it is to play with Sonic and Tails in that game, be it single or multiplayer. It pretty much goes like so. Sonic runs way past his little two-tailed friend Tails, then Tails gets left in the dust. Tails then comes flying back on the screen, only to be left in the dust again. It's completely pointless, and it makes Tails out to look like a complete pansy. OF course if you've ever seen the Sonic cartoon, you'd know that Tails truly is a complete pansy. They portray him as some whimpy little brat who idolizes Sonic. Why, we've never seen the corny sidekick routine before! And even worse, the ring quota for getting the Chaos Emeralds gets higher when you have both Sonic and Tails. The computer sucks at using Tails, and humans aren't much better. So in the end, you're stuck with Sonic trying to more work than he was doing in the first place. Single player is nice, but only for Sonic. He gets to be Super Sonic before the cave zone is you're good enough. Tails? He gets the shaft again. You don't get a Super Tails in this game, and it becomes completely useless to ever go get the Chaos Emeralds with him. Personally, this is a slap in the face, as we have all been robbed of seeing a sexy beast of a fox with two tails. Damn Sega to hell for that. Now Super Mario World, at my last check, does plenty of the things that Sonic 2 can do, only better. Can Mario not run up walls in Super Mario World? Is Mario not surrounded by complete and total morons at all times? Can you actually see the pits before reaching them and take the necessary course to avoid them? Does Mario not have other forms to take in the game? And lastly, does the game encompass more than simply running to the end of the stage as fast as you can, hitting a sign, and occasionally jumping on an easy boss a few times? Yes, yes, yes, yes, and yes. And Mario World has harder bosses that aren't the same damned thing over and over again. Holy unlyrical lyrics Eminem, Robotnik has taken on yet another useless form that is so slow that Sonic can simply run circles around it for as long as he damned well pleases! At least Mario can actually be challenged in Super Mario World. The only issues that even an average player would have in Sonic 2 is the very last zone of the game. And why? Because you die in one hit, and you have two bosses to go through. Neither of them are hard once you know their pattern, but hey, it's something. And that brings me to another point, and that is this whole nonsense with the rings. If Mario gets hit, he has to go and find another mushroom (or Fire Flower or a leaf or something) before he's safe again. Sonic gets hit, and all he needs to be safe is to pick up one of the hundreds of rings that magically flew off from him out of no where and keep on running. Could you imagine how much the Mario series would suck if Mario only needed coins to stay alive? So yes, Sonic 2 deserved this beating. I didn't think it would be anything along the lines of 70-30, but I'm not going to complain about it. In fact, Mario World was so impressive in this match that when compared to Chrono Trigger's weak showing against Super Mario RPG, we had the makings of an imminent Mario vs Crono clash yet again. Only this time Super Mario World actually had a good chance to win, and the people of the board knew it. Match Trends External Links * Match Updates * Oracle Match Results • Previous Match • Next Match Category: 2004 Spring Contest Matches